d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:D20 Product Listing
Categories? Do we want to have individual pages for all the source material, or should we have Categories instead, both because most of the basic WotC books have a Category named after them, and you can add description to the Category page, and you can directly see those articles that are under it. Seems like a bunch of benefits to me; so why go with individual pages? I can't forsee putting more than a paragraph of information about the book on its own page, so if it were a category page, you wouldn't even have to scroll down to see the article listings. --MidnightLightning 13:43, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Yes, I am certainly considering doing this as the page gets bigger - making each company a link to a page of products just to make the page easier to read... But for now, keeping all the books in one page makes it easier to maintain, if harder to find specific material. --M Jason Parent 01:31, 27 February 2006 (UTC) You misunderstood: I agree that this single page is a great idea and should be left as is, but for each book listed on this page, you point to a new, single article for each book. I think those links should be pointing to Categories in the wiki, so when you get information about the book, you also see the articles in the wiki that pertain to that book, beneath the description. It would also make more than one way to browse through the book listings (since there's a way to browse through those categories through the "By Rulebooks used" links in Additional indices for d20 NPCs). --MidnightLightning 14:09, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Oooooh... That -is- awful clever. M Jason Parent 17:55, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :) Therefore, I re-did the D&D Non-Core section to be Categories rather than pages (which is why a lot more blue suddenly sprang up); check out the Book of Vile Darkness or Complete Adventurer links for a view of what they could all look like now. --MidnightLightning 21:02, 14 March 2006 (UTC) When Adding New Products... When adding new products to the list, make sure that the product you are listing does not exist in another category. Descriptions? Do you think it would be a good idea to add a page for each product with a description of what the book is about / the contents of the book? --Infernal Teddy 10:23, 26 June 2006 (CET) :This feature is there no matter if the book is linked to an article or a category. Category pages can be edited to contain detailed information about that book. The Book of Exalted Deeds page for example has just a link to more information, but it can contain a summary as well. --MidnightLightning 06:00, 29 June 2006 (UTC) There is a publisher missed so far, if anyone has time to add their resources: Eye Games Mystic Eye Games I'd add them, but I have my own projects I'm working on...Great resource! 20:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC)